List of novels by author
Lynn Abbey *''The Simbul's Gift'' (1997) *''The Nether Scroll'' (2000) *"Hard Choices" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) Mark Anthony *''Crypt of the Shadowking'' (1993) *''Curse of the Shadowmage'' (1995) *''Escape from Undermountain'' (1996) Philip Athans *''Baldur's Gate'' (1999) *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' (2000) *"Astride the Wind" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Annihilation'' (2004) *''Whisper of Waves'' (2005) *"The Staff of Valmaxian" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Lies of Light'' (2006) *''Scream of Stone'' (2007) *"A Prayer for Brother Robert" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) Richard Baker *''Easy Betrayals'' (1998) *''The Shadow Stone'' (1998) *''The City of Ravens'' (2000) *''Condemnation'' (2003) *"Serpestrillvyth" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Forsaken House'' (2004) *''Farthest Reach'' (2005) *''Final Gate'' (2006) *"The Bladesingers Lesson" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Swordmage'' (2008) *''Corsair (novel)'' (2009) *''Avenger'' (2010) *"The King in Copper" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Prince of Ravens'' (2012) Don Bassingthwaite *''The Yellow Silk'' (2004) *''Mistress of the Night'' (2004) *"Beer with a Fat Dragon" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) Edward Bolme *''The Alabaster Staff'' (2003) *"First Flight" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) Richard Lee Byers *"Lost Cause" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *"Song of Chaos" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *''The Shattered Mask'' (2001) *"King Shadow" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Dissolution'' (2002) *''The Black Bouquet'' (2003) *''The Rage'' (2004) *"The Prisoner of Hulburg" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''The Rite'' (2005) *''Queen of the Depths'' (2005) *''The Ruin'' (2006) *"Rivals" (Dragon #343) (2006) *"Traitors" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Unclean'' (2007) *"Second Chance" (Realms of War) (2008) *''Undead'' (2008) *''Unholy'' (2009) *"Pieces" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''The Captive Flame'' (2010) *''Whisper of Venom'' (2010) *''The Spectral Blaze'' (2011) *''The Masked Witches'' (2012) *''Prophet of the Dead'' (2013) *''The Reaver'' (2014) Scott Ciencin *''Shadowdale'' (1989) *''Tantras'' (1989) *''The Night Parade'' (1992) David Cook *''Horselords'' (1990) *''Soldiers of Ice'' (1993) *''King Pinch'' (1995) *''Uneasy Alliances'' (1998) Bruce R. Cordell *''Lady of Poison'' (2004) *''Darkvision'' (2006) *''Stardeep'' (2007) *"Black Arrow" (Realms of War) (2008) *''Plague of Spells'' (2008) *''City of Torment'' (2009) *''Key of Stars'' (2010) *"Wandering Stones" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Sword of the Gods'' (2011) *''Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies'' (2012) Elaine Cunningham *''Elfshadow'' (1991) *''Elfsong'' (1994) *''Daughter of the Drow'' (1995) *''Tangled Webs'' (1996) *''Silver Shadows'' (1996) *''Thornhold'' (1998) *''Evermeet: Island of Elves'' (1998) *''The Dream Spheres'' (1999) *"Fire is Fire" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *''The Magehound'' (2000) *''The Floodgate'' (2001) *''The Wizardwar'' (2002) *"A Little Knowledge" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Windwalker'' (2003) *"Gorlist's Dragon" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''The City of Splendors'' (2005) *"Redemption" (Realms of War) (2008) James P. Davis *"Possessions" (Realms of the Dragons) (2005) *''Bloodwalk'' (2006) *''The Shield of Weeping Ghosts'' (2008) *''The Restless Shore'' (2009) *''Circle of Skulls'' (2010) Erik Scott de Bie *"The Hunting Game" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''Ghostwalker'' (2005) *"The Greater Treasure" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Depths of Madness'' (2007) *''Downshadow'' (2009) *"A Body in a Bag" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Shadowbane'' (2011) *''Shadowbane: Eye of Justice'' (2012) Troy Denning *''Waterdeep'' (1989) *''Dragonwall'' (1990) *''The Parched Sea'' (1991) *''The Ogre's Pact'' (1994) *''The Giant Among Us'' (1995) *''The Titan of Twilight'' (1995) *''The Veiled Dragon'' (1996) *''Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad'' (1998) *''Faces of Deception'' (1998) *''Beyond the High Road'' (1999) *''Death of the Dragon'' (2000) *"The Crystal Reef" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *''The Summoning'' (2001) *''The Siege'' (2001) *''The Sorcerer'' (2002) *"Darksword" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''The Sentinel'' (2014) Clayton Emery *''Sword Play'' (1996) *''Dangerous Games'' (1996) *''Mortal Consequences'' (1998) *''Star of Cursrah'' (1999) *"Forged in Fire" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *"Night School" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) Erin M. Evans *''The God Catcher'' (2010) *"The Resurrection Agent" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Brimstone Angels'' (2011) *''Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils'' (2012) *''The Adversary'' (2013) *''Fire in the Blood'' (2014) *''Ashes of the Tyrant'' (2015) Kameron M Franklin *"How Burlmarr Saved the Unseen Protector" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''Maiden of Pain'' (2005) Ed Gentry *"Freedom's Promise" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''Neversfall'' (2007) Ed Greenwood *''Spellfire'' (1988) *''Crown of Fire'' (1994) *''Elminster: The Making of a Mage'' (1994) *''Shadows of Doom'' (1995) *''Cloak of Shadows'' (1995) *''All Shadows Fled'' (1995) *''Cormyr: A Novel'' (1996) *''Stormlight'' (1996) *''Elminster in Myth Drannor'' (1997) *''The Mercenaries'' (1998) *''The Diamond'' (1998) *''The Temptation of Elminster'' (1998) *''Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters'' (1999) *"The Place Where Guards Snore at Their Posts" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *"The Burning Chalice" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *''Death of the Dragon'' (2000) *''Elminster in Hell'' (2001) *''Hand of Fire'' (2002) *"When Shadows Come Seeking a Throne" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Elminster's Daughter'' (2004) *"The Keeper of Secrets" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel'' (2005) *''Swords of Eveningstar'' (2006) *"Tears so White" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Swords of Dragonfire'' (2007) *''The Sword Never Sleeps'' (2008) *"Too Many Princes" (Realms of War) (2008) *"The Many Murders of Manshoon" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Elminster Must Die'' (2010) *''Bury Elminster Deep'' (2011) *"Lord of the Darkways" (Untold Adventures) (2011) *''Elminster Enraged'' (2012) *''The Herald'' (2014) *''Spellstorm'' (2015) Dave Gross *''An Opportunity for Profit'' (1998) *"Thirty Days" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *''Black Wolf'' (2001) *''Lord of Stormweather'' (2003) *''Mistress of the Night'' (2004) *"How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) Jeff Grubb *''Azure Bonds'' (1989) *''The Wyvern's Spur'' (1990) *''Song of the Saurials'' (1991) *''Masquerades'' (1995) *''Cormyr: A Novel'' (1996) *''Finder's Bane'' (1997) *''Tymora's Luck'' (1997) Jenna Helland *''The Fanged Crown'' (2009) Samantha Henderson *''Dawnbringer'' (2011) Jaleigh Johnson *"Queen of the Mountain" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''The Howling Delve'' (2007) *"Chase the Dark" (Realms of War) (2008) *''Mistshore'' (2008) *"The Bone Bird" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Unbroken Chain'' (2010) *''Unbroken Chain: The Darker Road'' (2011) *''Spider and Stone'' (2012) Rosemary Jones *"The Woman Who Drew Dragons" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''Crypt of the Moaning Diamond'' (2007) *''City of the Dead'' (2009) *"Dusty Bones" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *"Dreaming of Waterdeep" (Untold Adventures) (2011) *''Cold Steel and Secrets'' (2011-2012) Drew Karpyshyn *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' (2001) *''Temple Hill'' (2001) Paul S. Kemp *"Another Name for Dawn" (Dragon #277) (2000) *"Resurrection" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *''Shadow's Witness'' (2000) *"All the Sinners Saints" (Dragon #297) (2002) *"Too Long in the Dark" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Twilight Falling'' (2003) *''Dawn of Night'' (2004) *"Soulbound" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Midnight's Mask'' (2005) *''Resurrection'' (2005) *''Shadowbred'' (2006) *''Shadowstorm'' (2007) *''Shadowrealm'' (2008) *"Continuum" (Realms of War) (2008) *''The Godborn'' (2013) Jak Koke *''The Edge of Chaos'' (2009) Murray J. D. Leeder *"The Fallen Lands" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *"The Strength of the Jester" (Realms of the Dragons II) (2005) *''Son of Thunder'' (2006) Jess Lebow *"Assassin's Shadow" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *"The Topaz Dragon" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Master of Chains'' (2005) *"The Siege of Zerith Hold" (Realms of War) (2008) *''Obsidian Ridge'' (2008) James Lowder *''Crusade'' (1991) *''The Ring of Winter'' (1992) *''Prince of Lies'' (1993) Susan J. Morris *"The Last Paladin of Ilmater" (Realms of War) (2008) Douglas Niles *''Darkwalker on Moonshae'' (1987) *''Black Wizards'' (1988) *''Darkwell'' (1989) *''Ironhelm'' (1990) *''Viperhand'' (1990) *''Feathered Dragon'' (1991) *''Prophet of Moonshae'' (1992) *''The Coral Kingdom'' (1992) *''The Druid Queen'' (1993) Mel Odom *''The Lost Library of Cormanthyr'' (1998) *''Rising Tide'' (1999) *''Under Fallen Stars'' (1999) *''The Sea Devil's Eye'' (2000) *"One Who Swims With Sekolah" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *''The Jewel of Turmish'' (2002) *"Changing Tides" (Realms of War) (2008) *''Wrath of the Blue Lady'' (2009) Paul Park *"Watchers at the Living Gate" (Untold Adventures) (2011) as "Paulina Claiborne" *''The Rose of Sarifal'' (2012) Tim Pratt *''Venom in Her Veins'' (2012) Thomas M. Reid *"The Star of Tethyr" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *''Insurrection'' (2002) *''The Sapphire Crescent'' (2003) *"Waylaid" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''The Ruby Guardian'' (2004) *''The Emerald Scepter'' (2005) *''The Gossamer Plain'' (2007) *''The Fractured Sky'' (2008) *''The Crystal Mountain'' (2009) Christopher Rowe *"Feast of the Moon" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Sandstorm'' (2011) R.A. Salvatore *''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) *''Streams of Silver'' (1989) *''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) *''Homeland'' (1990) *''Exile'' (1990) *''Sojourn'' (1991) *''Canticle'' (1991) *''In Sylvan Shadows'' (1992) *''Night Masks'' (1992) *''The Legacy'' (1992) *''The Fallen Fortress'' (1993) *''Starless Night'' (1993) *''The Chaos Curse'' (1994) *''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) *''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) *''The Silent Blade'' (1998) *''The Spine of the World'' (1999) *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) *''Sea of Swords'' (2001) *"That Curious Sword" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''The Thousand Orcs'' (2002) *''The Lone Drow'' (2003) *''The Two Swords'' (2004) *"Wickless in the Nether" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Promise of the Witch-King'' (2005) *''Road of the Patriarch'' (2006) *"Comrades at Odds" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''The Orc King'' (2007) *''The Pirate King'' (2008) *"Bones and Stones" (Realms of War) (2008) *''The Ghost King'' (2009) *"Iruladoon" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *''Gauntlgrym'' (2010) *''The Legend of Drizzt: The Collected Stories'' (2011) *''Neverwinter'' (2011) *''Charon's Claw'' (2012) *''The Last Threshold'' (2013) *''The Companions'' (2013) *''Night of the Hunter'' (2014) *''Rise of the King'' (2014) *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' (2015) *''Archmage'' (2015) * Maestro (2016) * Hero (2016) * Timeless (2018) * Boundless (2019) Steven E. Schend *"Persana's Blade" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *''Blackstaff'' (2006) *''Blackstaff Tower'' (2008) Mark Sehestedt *''Frostfell'' (2006) *''Sentinelspire'' (2008) *"Mercy's Reward" (Realms of War) (2008) *''The Fall of Highwatch'' (2009) *''Hand of the Hunter'' (2010) *''Cry of the Ghost Wolf'' (2011) Lisa Smedman *"Skin Deep" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *"Trial by Ordeal" (Realms of Shadow) (2002) *''Heirs of Prophecy'' (2002) *''Extinction'' (2004) *"Standard Delving Procedure" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Venom's Taste'' (2004) *''Viper's Kiss'' (2005) *''Vanity's Brood'' (2006) *"Necessary Sacrifices" (Realms of the Elves) (2006) *''Sacrifice of the Widow'' (2007) *''Storm of the Dead'' (2007) *''Ascendancy of the Last'' (2008) *"Weasel's Run" (Realms of War) (2008) *"Soul Steel" (Realms of the Dead) (2010) *"Tallfolk Tales" (Untold Adventures) (2011) *''The Gilded Rune'' (2012) Keith Francis Strohm *"And the Dark Tide Rises" (Realms of the Deep) (2000) *"Penitential Rites" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) *''Bladesinger'' (2006) Voronica Whitney-Robinson *"The Price" (The Halls of Stormweather) (2000) *''Sands of the Soul'' (2002) *''The Crimson Gold'' (2003) *"An Icy Heart" (Realms of the Dragons) (2004) Category:Books by author Category:Novels